


All Tied Up

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean wakes up, he’s handcuffed to his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

When Dean wakes up, he’s handcuffed to his bed, and an archangel is glaring at him from the ratty wooden desk chair two feet away. “What the _hell_ –”

“You and I are going to have a little talk,” Gabriel says, leaning back in the chair, arms crossed over his chest as he fixes a firm gaze on Dean. “About you treating me like yesterday’s pile of rotting garbage because you _still_ don’t trust me, even after everything I’ve done, everything I’ve _given up_ , to help you mooks.” His glare intensifies. “I don’t like it, and I want it to stop.”

Dean shifts, tugging on the restraints even if he knows it’s useless. If Gabriel doesn’t want him going anywhere, you can sure as hell bet he’s not going anywhere. “And you think cuffing me here is really the best way to get me to want to play nice?” he growls. “Nice try, but I think your brain took a turn at left field with this idea.” He punctuates this with a particularly hard jerk, hard enough to rattle the bed frame and have the cuffs cutting into his wrists, but not enough to free him. That would be too easy, of course.

“No, the point of the handcuffs is that this way you can’t do something idiotic like _banish_ me rather than listen for a change.”

Dean can’t help but snicker at that particular memory. The look on Gabriel’s _face_ … He hears a low growl, and Gabriel is practically vibrating, irritation and exasperation warring for dominance on his face, his eyes flashing golden with grace, and oh, _fuck_ , Dean can feel himself getting hard under that gaze, can feel it searing through him and he prays, _prays_ that Gabriel doesn’t catch it…

Judging by the look of confusion, which is quickly melting into shock, he’s not going to be so lucky.

 _Fuck_.

And this. This, right here, is why Dean treats the archangel the way he does, why he’s gone out of his way to be a dick to him ever since Kali brought Gabriel back. It’s not just to rile Gabriel (though that’s usually a fun perk), it’s to avoid things like…this. Dean shifts uncomfortably, aware that his jeans are tented, and that he has no control, no way to cover it or even move to hide it, aware of Gabriel’s burning gaze dragging over him, lingering on his crotch in a way that only serves to make him even harder. And then…

…Gabriel licks his lips.

Dean’s eyes close on a moan, and then just as suddenly fly back open when Gabriel straddles him. “Well now, _this_ is interesting,” Gabriel says with a leer, his hand trailing down Dean’s shirt, dragging over thin cotton, teasing the waistband of his jeans and then sliding lower, lower, until he’s cupping Dean through soft, worn denim, making Dean whimper pathetically. “If you had bothered mentioning _this_ , we could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble.” He leans down until he’s practically lying on top of the hunter, and speaks in a low voice right into his ear: “All that aggression and hostility, and think of all the _fun_ we could’ve been having.”

Dean can’t help bucking up into Gabriel, that voice doing insane things to his body, things he’s spent months trying so hard to shove deep enough that no one will ever see.

Gabriel laughs and pulls back, staring at Dean with some consideration. “Well, since you’re all tied up anyway…” He snaps his fingers, and Dean could sob, because he’s suddenly naked, suddenly _really, really_ naked, and he’s hard and leaking, letting out trembling gasps that give way to full-body shudders as Gabriel (also naked, and how did he fail to notice that until this very second?) stretches out and leans into him again, chest to chest, legs tangled together, and Gabriel’s hands reaching up to caress up and down Dean’s arms as he shifts to rub his length against the hunter’s. “…we can start making up for lost time.”

And then Gabriel kisses him.

-  



End file.
